A Seelie Legacy
Seelie Legacies: * Aspirant - Life is a learning experience, and you always strive to improve yourself ** Quest: Regain Willpower every time you overcome an obstacle ** Ban: Never pass up a learning experience * Bumpkin - You are the solid, practical sort who has a solution to every problem. ** Quest: Regain Willpower when you successfully apply a practical situation to any problem ** Ban: Never act above your station; never look down on anyone * Comrade - You value friendship over all else, and strive to prove yourself worthy of others' trust ** Quest: Regain Willpower every time you aid a friend by risking your own interests ** Ban: Never terminate a friendship, even after a friend has violated your trust * Courtier - The only thing interesting in life is social interaction. ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you manage to make your group more stable ** Ban: Never violate the prevailing social mores * Crafter - Creation is your life's work ** Quest: Regain Willpower when you improve the value of something through hard work ** Ban: Never leave a place or situation without improving it in some way * Dandy - A social climber at heart, you excel at court etiquette ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you strengthen your hold on your current position or get a promotion ** Ban: Never miss an opportunity to ingratiate yourself to your superiors * Gadfly - You keep the powers-that-be honest by pointing out their faults ** Quest: Regain Willpower when you win an argument with someone in power ** Ban: Never let anyone else have the last word * Hermit - You prefer your own company to that of others ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you solve a problem through quiet reflection rather than brash action ** Ban: Never reveal your inner self to anyone * Knight - You follow the old codes of chivalry and help those in need ** Quest: Regain Willpower when following your code could put you at risk ** Ban: Never behave in an "un-knightly" fashion * Orchid - You are an innocent who has been forced into the big, wide, dangerous world ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you manage to escape a dangerous or frightening situation with your innocence and sense of well-being intact ** Ban: Never trust a stranger; never reveal your true self to anyone * Paladin - You are a competitor; the brave, stalwart athlete or hero ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you successfully overcome a challenging situation ** Ban: Never refuse a fair challenge * Panderer - You live to make others happy ** Quest: Regain Willpower when cause someone else's happiness without them knowing it ** Ban: Never do anything you know would undermine another's happiness * Philanthropist - You strive to help others and do good deeds without expecting a reward ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you make a positive difference in someone's life ** Ban: Never accept a reward for your generosity. Never cause direct harm to an innocent * Pishogue - The world is a place of endless, childlike wonder to you ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you avoid a particularly unpleasant truth ** Ban: Never take anything too seriously * Prankster - You delight in playing all manner of jokes and pranks ** Quest: Regain Willpower every time you pull off a particularly artful prank ** Ban: Never verbally apologize for a prank; never take anything too seriously * Regent - You are the living embodiment of the realm, the one chosen to speak for the many ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you successfully resolve a tough situation through your own leadership ** Ban: Never compromise or shirk your law, whatever it may be * Sage - You are the advisor, the wise one, the teacher ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever someone follows your advice and succeeds at his chosen task ** Ban: Never stand in another's chosen way * Saint - You strive to ease the pain of others ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you protect someone or alleviate someone else's suffering ** Ban: Never cause distress, either willingly or unwillingly * Squire - You live to help and support your current hero in his endeavors ** Quest: Regain Willpower when you play a supporting role in an accomplishment but take no credit for it ** Ban: Never contradict or undermine your current heroic companion * Stoic - You rarely reveal your emotions ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you come through an emotionally charged situation with your composure intact ** Ban: Never let your emotions get the better of you * Troubadour - The world is a beautiful place, and you feel this--and all things--more strongly than others do ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you complete a task in the name of a higher ideal ** Ban: Never hide your feelings of love or affection * Virtuoso - You are the master of your chosen field, whatever it may be ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you accomplish something that brings you closer to mastering your chosen field of study ** Ban: Never become involved in tangential matters for too long * Wayfarer - You live for the moment, and do things on impulse ** Quest: Regain Willpower whenever you survive a situation through your own cleverness ** Ban: Never plan for the future